


маленькая и миленькая совсем не принцесса

by ephemeralmist



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-mutual feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: писать сообщения, отправлять их так поздно, как только можешь и бесконечно долго ждать ответа
Relationships: Belle/Gaston (Disney)
Comments: 1





	маленькая и миленькая совсем не принцесса

⠀  
gaston [2:53 am] : белль, мне нужно с тобой поговорить  
gaston [2:53 am] : да, прямо сейчас, это очень важно  
gaston [2:53 am] : мне кажется, что это сейчас единственное, о чём я могу думать

время бежит. светящиеся стрелки на наручных часах, спрятанных под подушку, играют бликами в темноте, приближаясь к трём по полуночи, а настенные спокойно тикают, создавая непонятную по своей грации мелодию бесконечности. гастон лежит на кровати, раскинувшись и задевая пятками хлопковые простыни. руки он держит на весу и подносит к лицу телефон так близко, как только может. он ждёт, что напротив контакта с именем 'белль' появится значок онлайна. зелёная точка не загорается, а вместо неё за окном вспыхивает падающая звезда, и он привстаёт, опираясь на локоть, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. он читал книжку про маленького мальчика, прилетевшего с далёкой планеты и хотевшего, чтобы все взрослые хотя бы на минутку почувствовали себя детьми. это было так давно, если честно.

gaston [2:54 am] : белль, пожалуйста. только одно сообщение, и я оставлю тебя в покое  
belle [2:54 am] : что ты хочешь, гастон?

белль прижимается щекой к прохладной ткани наволочки и думает, почему ей приходится проходить через всё это. ей грустно от того, что в темноте полки с книгами всё больше походят на неизведанные острова, которые ей никогда не удастся посетить, а заваленное одеждой кресло — на уютный форт, где вас угостят кружкой слабого эля и помогут разобраться с картой сокровищ. она маленькая и миленькая, или так по крайней мере думают о ней в школе, но на самом деле ей хочется совершать открытия, отправляться в экспедиции и помогать отцу, который путешествует чаще, чем она покупает газировку. на тумбочке лежит открытая упаковка шоколадки milka, и она отламывает дольку себе. кладёт её в рот и замечает, как сквозь облака искристой полосой реки падает небольшая, но всё-таки комета. загадывать желание уже, наверное, поздно, да и когда она в последний раз это делала? она уже давно не ребёнок.

gaston [2:55 am] : я не должен был так себя вести  
gaston [2:55 am] : я не понимал, что в твоих страницах кроются не просто облачка пыли, но целые истории  
gaston [2:55 am] : мне так жаль

belle [2:56 am] : при чём здесь я? что я могу сделать?

сквозь целый квартал, засаженный тополями, гастон чувствует раздражение маленькой и миленькой белль френч. он тщательно сминает в себе каждую каплю боли и отчаяния, формирует из неё плотный куб и прячет за дверью кладовой в своём сознании. он не успел попросить звезду о прощении, а ловить золотую рыбку в их скромном городке, не имеющем даже реки, — глупо. глупо и безнадёжно, прямо как он сам. гастон садится и смотрит вперёд себя. книжки на его полках из вишнёвого дерева отличаются от книг белль, и он это видит. они не хотят доверять ему свои секреты, не хотят показывать другие миры и раскрывать перед ним карты иных измерений. они не готовы вести его сквозь пески пустынь в дивный город аграба; не готовы звоном колокольчика привлечь его в долину фей; не имеют желания осыпать его волшебной пыльцой и по воздуху перенести в далёкую страну нет-и-не-будет. говорят, что тому, кто стучит, всегда откроют, так почему же ему раз за разом отказывают? неужели он так сильно провинился? наверное, зашёл слишком далеко. ему бы учиться, выделять в конспектах по истории даты разноцветными маркерами и рассказывать о великих полководцах перед классом, но всегда есть одно большое но. не хочется.

gaston [2:57 am] : ты же знаешь  
gaston [2:57 am] : я исправлюсь, белль, честное слово, я исправлюсь, только  
gaston [2:57 am] : помоги мне, белль

а ей, прямо говоря, тоже надоело. бегать за каждым прогульщиком, объяснять новые темы заболевшим и подстригать кусты в школьном саду. почему-то всегда она и только она — делает всю работу за всех. надоело. прыгать по облакам гораздо веселее, забыть о прежней жизни, словно её и не было, дойти до замка великана и украсть у него волшебную арфу — ~~иногда~~ всегда она хочет быть принцессой. жить в сказке, где нет шоколада milka, где по ночам ей не приходят уведомления из инстаграма, где утром не нужно наливать сок и готовить овсянку только потому, что так правильно. белль устала, но, если честно, это ведь её жизнь. променяла бы она её на другую?

belle [2:58 am] : я не хочу. ты обещал много раз, гастон. когда я говорю 'много', я имею в виду действительно много.  
gaston [2:58 am] : но, белль..

многоточие всегда было её нелюбимым знаком препинания. как и закатное небо, полное сладких воздушных облаков; как и разноцветные стикеры со списком покупок; как и однотонные футболки, которые так любит гастон. во всём этом — признак недосказанности, недописанности, недочестности, так много недо-, что уже теряешься в них и плывёшь, словно по реке с бурным течением. смотрели фильмы? такая река обязательно перерастает в водопад. он либо убьёт, либо пощадит. kill, kiss, marry — три варианта на выбор, но делать его не тебе. игральные кости держит в руках женщина с ясными глазами и вязанием на коленях. она разгадывает кроссворд, глядя, как её шахматные фигурки становятся на указанные клетки. когда что-то идёт не так — их убирают. белль королева без короля, и скоро ей объявят мат. только если она не примет условия игры. всё просто. live free or die.

belle [2:59 am] : назови хотя бы одну адекватную причину, по которой я должна тебе помочь.

gaston [3:00 am] : я люблю тебя


End file.
